


Chreon Soulmates

by LittleZion



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Poetry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion





	Chreon Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fonulyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/gifts).

**Inspired by Fujiwara No Yoshitaka's poem : **

_Before I came to know you, love, _

_Little my life was worth to me. _

_I prize it now all things above, _

_And wish long in this world to be._


End file.
